The Worst Present in My Life
by Chouka not Baka
Summary: Sepertinya Gue Pasti Menang.. Tapi Kelihatannya Dibalik Kesenangan Itu, Gue Gak Bakal Seneng Deh... Gaje, 50% OOC..


A/N : Berniat melanjutkan Fic Baru dulu… Jangan Protes Ya… Enjoy

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Di pagi hari yang Indah, Burung-Burung berkicauan, Daun-daun Terhempas oleh Angin. Tsunade mengumpulkan Para Rookie 9 Bermaksud untuk mengadakan Sebuah Rekaman Yang akan Di Pakai Sebagai Soundtrack Film.

"Tsunade-Sama Memanggil Kami Semua??" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu, Karena Semua sudah Hadir, Saya akan mengumumkan Sebuah Kontes pemilihan Lagu yang akan Digunakan Sebagai Soundtrack Film. Dan Yang Terpilih akan Menjadi Peran Yang Bisa Dikatakan Paling Berperan Dalam ,Honor yang diperkirakan Sangat Tinggi Dan Makan Malam di Restoran Perancis Berstandar Luar Angkasa (lebay)" Jawab Tsunade Sambil Berdiri

Semua Rookie 9 Sudah mulai Ngiler Dengan Mata Berwarna Hijau, Kecuali Shikamaru..

"Hmmm.. Kalau Tsunade-sama Hanya mengumumkan Begitu Saya Tidak tertarik" Jawab Shikamaru Sambil menuju Pintu Keluar

"Benar kamu tidak mau ikut?? Hadiahnya Honor ditambah dengan Perjalanan Ke Hawaii lhoo, dengan Fasilitas Bintang 5,1. Dengan para Wanita" Bisik Tsunade Kepada Shikamaru

Shikamaru mulai membeku. 'Fasilitas bintang 5 Koma 1. Hawaii, Wanita???' Shikamaru berpikir Sampai tidak sadar Liur yang dikeluarkan Sudah Membanjiri Lantai Ruangan Hokage.

"Shikamaru..!!! Kalau Kaget Jangan Pakai Kuah Dong!!!" Teriak Ino

"Saya berubah Pikiran Tsunade-Sama, SAYA IKUT!!!" Jawab Shikamaru Sambil Berlutut Di depan Tsunade

"Ok, Peraturannya tidak banyak,Penyanyi akan Dibagi Seperti Kelompok Biasa. Paham!!!" Tsunade Berkata

"BAIK" Jawab Semua Rookie 9

Hari Demi Hari Mulai Berlalu Hingga Saat Penentuan Datang, Semua Rookie 9 Berkumpul Per Kelompok, Audisi Pun Dimulai.

Kelompok NejiTenLee..

"Baiklah, Silahkan Dimulai.." Tsunade Berkata

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. One.. Two..Three…Start" Lee Bekata Dengan Mata Berkaca Kaca

"_Bang Toyib.. BangToyib.. Kenapa Tak Pulang Pulang, Anakmu- Anakmu Panggil Panggil Namamu"_ Neji Lee dan Tenten Bernyanyi Ria Sambil Goyang Ala Trio Macan

Mata Juri Berubah menjadi Putih Bulat. Neji, Lee, dan Tenten pun keluar dengan Bangga

Kelompok KibaHinaShino

"Mulai" Kata Tsunade Sambil Mengambil Tissue Akibat Mimisan

"_Perjalanan ini seperti sangat menyedihkan, sayang engkau tak duduk di sampingku kawan.. Banyak Cerita Yang mestinya kau saksikan.. di tanah kering Bebatuan Oooo…" _Shino untuk pertamakalinya Membuka mulutnya Seperti Kuda Nil

Mata Juri Sekarang Justru Mengecil. KibaHinaShino pun Keluar

Kelompok ShikaInoChou

"Mulai" Tsunade Berkata

"_Separuh Jiwaku Pergi, Memang Indah Semua, Namu Berakhir Luka, Kau Dustai Hati Dengan Tanganmu, Kau Hancurkan Semua, Benar Ku Mencintaimu Tapi Tak Begini, Kau Khianati Hati Ini, Kau Dustai Aku.." _Shikamaru Bernyanyi Ala Anang Hermansyah

Tsunade Hampir Koma, Maka Juri-pun Tinggal Hanya Shizune

Kelompok NaruSasuSaku

"Mulai, Tapi Ingat, Kalau kalian melakukan Hal Yang aneh Kalian akan ku Tendang!!" Shizune Marah Marah

"Tidak Mungkin Shizune-nee chan pasti Bagis Koq" Naruto Dengan Yakin Berkata

"Are You Ready, Guys" Sasuke Dengan Lancangnya Berteriak Seperti Lee. Sekarang Naruto Duduk Bersela Seperti Sedang Yoga..

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. One.. Two..Three…Start" Kata Sakura

" _ada __mbah__ dukun sedang ngobatin pasiennya.. konon katanya sakitnya karna diguna-guna.. sambil komat-kamit mulut mbah dukun baca mantra..dengan segelas air putih lalu pasien di sembur… Burr!!_" Tetapi Ternyata Naruto Terlalu Bersemangat sehingga Ia Benar-benar meminum Air Keran Yang ada di depannya dan disembur ke Muka Shizune..

"NARUTOOOOO…." Shizune pun Menendang Kelompok ini Keluar Jendela..

Keesokan Harinya.. Pada Saat Pengumuman Pemenang.. Semua Kelompok Sudah Berada Diluar Kantor Hokage… Semua Sudah Berkeringat Ingin Tahu Siapa Pemenangnya..

"Baiklah Para Peserta, Sekarang Saya Akan Mengumumkan Pemenangnya.. Pemenang ini Menang Telak karena Judul dan Lirik Lagunya Sesuai Dengan Genre Film Yang Akan Dimainkan.." Tsunade Berkata

Shizunepun Keluar Dari Ruangannya..

"Baiklah… dengan Berat hati Saya Harus Mengumumkan Pemenangnya yaitu Kelompok…." Shizune Berkata

"Kami Menang!!!! Horeeee" Ino Melompat Kegirangan

"Jangan Sok Ke G-R an dulu dong kamu" Sakura Berkata

"Sudah Sudah… Pemenangnya adalah Kelompok NaruSasuSaku.. dengan Lagu Mbah Dukun" Shizune Berkata Sambil memutarkan Video Saat Audisi Dimana Mukanya Di Sembur oleh Naruto Dengan Air Keran

"Yeaah…" Sakura Kegirangan

"Baiklah Untuk Para Pemenang Saya Persilahkan Maju Ke Depan" Shizune Berkata

NaruSasuSaku pun Naik ke Atas Mimbar dimana Sudah ada Produser Rekaman Film..

"Baiklah, Pertama Saya Akan Persilahkan Mendapatkan Hadiah Pertama Yaitu Menjadi Peran Yang Penting Dalam Film." Jawab Produser

"Eh.. Sebentar, Lagu Kita Tadi kan Mbah Dukun, Tadi Juga di bilang Sama Genrenya, Sebenarnya Genre Filmnya Apaan Sih??" Pikir Sasuke

"Baiklah, Film Yang Akan Di pertunjukan adalah Hantu Bioskop Taman Lawang, Jadi Kan Mirip.. Sama Sama Bertemakan Mistik, Kalian Saya Lihat Cocok Sekali Menjadi Para Hantuya, Naruto Kamu akan Jadi Genderuwo, Sasuke Kamu Bakal Jadi Pocong, Dan Satu lagi Kau Sakura Bakal Jadi Suster Ngesot. Cocok Kan??" Produserpun Menjawab

"Eh… Tsunade-baachan saya tidak mau jadi Genderuwo, Sayakan Masih Hidup, Tolong!!!!!" Naruto Merengek

Semua Para Rookie 9 Tertawa Terbahak Bahak, Sampai Chouji muntah-muntah…

'Rasakan Kamu Naruto, Pembalasanku Memang Akan Lebih Kejam Daripada apa yang Kamu Sembur Saat Audisi… HUH!!!' Pikir Shizune


End file.
